Дрофиные
| section name = Роды | section text = * См.текст | wikispecies = Otididae | commons = Category:Otididae | itis = 176417 | ncbi = 54375 }} Дрофиные ( ) — семейство крупных наземных птиц родом из Старого Света, относящихся к отряду журавлеобразых. Согласно генетическим исследованиям считаются родственниками журавлей, от которых отклонились около 70 млн лет назад. http://montereybay.com/creagrus/bustards.html http://www.answers.com/Otididae Включает в себя 26 видов, разбитых на 11 родов. Распространеие Все виды за исключением одного населяют степи, саванны и полупустыни Африки, Азии и южной Европы; один вид (Ardeotis australis) обитает в Австралии и Новой Гвинее. 16 видов дрофиных живут исключительно в тропическом поясе Африки, ещё 2 временами появляются в северной её части. Большинство предпочитает открытые пространства, где имеется хороший обзор на значительное расстояние. Некоторые африканские виды, такие как корхааны (Eupodotis), хохлатые дрофы (Lophotis), чернобрюхие дрофы (Lissotis) толерантны к различной древесной растительности, такой как акациевые рощи или заросли колючих кустарников; а флаговые дрофы (Sypheotides) и флориканы (Houbaropsis) обычно населяют местности с высокой травой. Описание Размер и вес птиц значительно варьирует от 40 до 120 см и от 0.45 до 19 кг соответственно http://www.answers.com/Otididae; самым крупным представителем семейства считается африканская дрофа-кори (Ardeotis kori), достигающая высоты 110 см и веса до 19 кг, что делает её одной из самых массивных летающих птиц на Земле. Телосложение крепкое. Голова относительно крупная, в верхней части слегка приплюснутая. У самцов родов дрофы (Otis), большие дрофы (Ardeotis), чернохвостые дрофы (Neotis), чернобрюхие дрофы (Lissotis), дрофы-красотки (Chalmydotis) и флориканы (Houbaropsis) на голове имеется перистый хохолок, который особенно хорошо заметен во время брачных игр. Клюв короткий, прямой. Шея длинная, слегка утолщённая. Крылья большие и сильные, при появлении опасности птицы чаще всего стараются улететь. Ноги длинные, с широкими и относительно короткими пальцами, на которых в нижней части имеются жёсткие мозолистые полушечки; задний палец отсутствует, что говорит об их наземном образе жизни. Самцы дрофиных крупнее самок, что более всего заметно у крупных видов — разница в их размере достигает до 1/3 длины другого пола; у более мелких видов разница менее ощутима. Оперение преимущественно защитных оттенков: в верхней части бурое или мелко поперечно-полосатое, что хорошо сливает прижавшуюся к земле птицу с окружающей средой. В нижней части оперение различно: у видов, населяющих открытые пространства, оно зачастую белое; а при густой растительности иногда чёрное. У многих видов на крыльях имеются чёрно-белые пятна, незаметные на земле и хорошо видимые при полёте. Самцы, как правило, окрашены более ярко по сравнению с самками, по крайней мере в период размножения; исключение составляет род корхааны (Eupodotis), где оперение обоих полов выглядит одинаковым. Образ жизни Дрофиные ведут исключительно наземный образ жизни, никогда не используя деревья или кустарники. Несколько видов, такие как дрофа (Otis tarda) или стрепет (Tetrax tetrax) собираются в стаи, причём последние живут группами в несколько тысяч особей. Виды, приспособившиеся к пустыням, такие как дрофы-красотки (Chlamydotis), живут более уединённо. Некоторые виды собираются группами только во время брачного сезона. Часто их можно увидеть среди стад пасущихся животных, где они охотятся на потревоженных насекомых и более защищены от нападения хищников. Лишь немногие популяции ведут исключительно оседлый образ жизни, большинство же кочуют или являются перелётными птицами. Виды, размножающиеся в Азии, в зимнее время мигрируют на длинное расстояние. Питание Дрофиные всеядны и имеют очень широкий диетический диапазон. Однако, у большинства видов всё же преобладает растительная пища. Они употребляют молодые побеги, цветы и листья травянистых растений; раскапывают мягкие корешки; питаются плодами и семенами. Кроме того, они питаются различными насекомыми: жуками, кузнечиками и другими членистоногими. Иногда употребляют в пищу небольших позвоночных: рептилий, грызунов и т. п., не брезгуя и падалью. Птицы долгое время могут обходиться без воды, но при её наличии хорошо её пьют. Размножение Период размножения обычно совпадает с сезоном обильных дождей, когда имеется изобилие пищи. При ухаживании, самцы многих видов устраивают пышные демонстрации, при которых способны, взъерошивая шею, издавать впечатляющую барабанную трель, а также раздувать её наподобие воздушного шара. Маленькие виды, в особенности живущие среди высокой травы, прыгают высоко в воздух или делают небольшие перелёты так, чтобы это было заметно на расстоянии. Как правило, длительные отношения между самкой и самцом отсутствуют, и после оплодотворения самка насиживает яйца и выводит цыплят в одиночку. Гнездо устраивается на земле, в небольшом углублении, устланном травяной растительностью. Самка откладывает 1-6 (чаще всего 2-4) яиц в течение нескольких дней. Инкубационный период различен у разных видов, но в целом длится в небольшом интервале 20-25 дней. Птенцы выводкого типа и способны покинуть гнездо уже через несколько часов после рождения. Классификация * Род Чёрные дрофы (Afrotis) ** Чёрная дрофа, Afrotis afra ** Afrotis afraoides * Род Дрофы-красотки (Chlamydotis) ** Вихляй, Chlamydotis undulata ** Chlamydotis macqueenii * Род Большие дрофы (Ardeotis) ** Арабская большая дрофа, Ardeotis arabs ** Африканская дрофа-кори, Ardeotis kori ** Индийская большая дрофа, Ardeotis nigriceps ** Австралийская большая дрофа, Ardeotis australis * Род Корхааны (Eupodotis) ** Белобрюхий корхаан, Eupodotis senegalensis ** Eupodotis caerulescens ** Eupodotis vigorsii ** Eupodotis rueppellii ** Малый корхаан, Eupodotis humilis * Род Флориканы (Houbaropsis) ** Бенгальский флорикан, Houbaropsis bengalensis * Род Чернобрюхие дрофы (Lissotis) ** Чернобрюхая дрофа, Lissotis melanogaster ** Дрофа Хартлауба, Lissotis hartlaubii * Род Хохлатые дрофы (Lophotis) ** Lophotis savilei ** Lophotis gindiana ** Хохлатая дрофа, Lophotis ruficrista * Род Чернохвостые дрофы (Neotis) ** Neotis ludwigii ** Neotis denhami ** Neotis heuglinii ** Neotis nuba * Род Обыкновенные дрофы (Otis) ** Дрофа, Otis tarda * Род Флаговые дрофы (Sypheotides) ** Флаговая дрофа, Sypheotides indica * Род Стрепеты (Tetrax) ** Стрепет, Tetrax tetrax Ссылки *Bionet škola * Дрофиные на сайте montereybay.com * Полное описание дрофиных * Семейство Дрофиные * Sibley, Charles G.; Jon E. Ahlquist (1990). Phylogeny and Classification of the Birds : A Study in Molecular Evolution. New Haven: Yale University Press. ISBN 0-300-04085-7. * Knox, Alan G.; Martin Collinson, Andreas J. Helbig, David T. Parkin & George Sangster (October 2002). «Taxonomic recommendations for British birds». Ibis 144 (4): 707—710. DOI:10.1046/j.1474-919X.2002.00110.x. * Ecology and conservation of Steppe-Land birds by Gerard Bota et al. International Symposium on Ecology and Conservation of Steppe-land birds. Lynx Edicions 2005. 343 pages. ISBN 84-87334-99-7 Категория:Журавлеобразные Категория:Семейства птиц